The Crimson Wolves of Zootopia
by kokugatsu
Summary: A collection of short stories of the crimson Wolf pack. With cameos from our favorite duos. And mentions of characters from different fandoms. someone will be humor some of it will be angst lost romance comfort. mostly depending on what I feel like when I'm writing it.
1. A different point of view

Looking out the at the little blue and green marble in the vast black ocean of space that he calls home; The coyote wolf hybrid

Delta a member of the arguably largest wolf pack in Zootopia and the first canine to make it to space. Currently in the observatory module of the international space station Skylab.

Pretending that he can see the gray outline of his city that he know is there, thinking to himself what a shame with all the technology around him and he can't call home anytime, He wants

one of the few cons of his astronaut career that with the mildly disgusting astronaut food, the 27 year-old longed for a home cooked meal, or at the very least something that didn't come out of a silver package,  
but the exploration of space come at price and if the price for being a history maker was food that tasted like shit so be it he had a view of open space so beautifully perfect you could honestly call astronomical, although it didn't quit make up for the homesickness he felt, it did help knowing he was make not just history, but he was making his family proud


	2. Zero the Assassin that never was

I'm leaving this story in as an example, of how bad my writing was before. and before I had an editor. I'll be honest it's god-awful. but the characters mentioned in the story, will be seen again just a lot better written. -sincerely Kokugatsu-

Disclaimer I own nothing but my phone my personal OC's and this bagel. _line break_The following document is property of the United States of America‚ and is classified as top secret. This is an intelligence report‚ on the following subject. [Name_unknown]—[subject goes by the alias of Zero]—[species ?canine? (possibly wolf)]—[gender ?female?]—[Allegiance while the subject works with the US government. The subject has declared that, ?her? only allegiance is to ?her? Alpha. The Alpha of the Crimson Wolf pack]—[skills while including are not limited to. stealth, long-range weapons, close quarters combat, martial arts, hunting, Proficient with short and long bladed weapons such as. combat knifes, katanas, battle axes, To name a few.] So in summary we are not really sure who she is. we Believe she is a canine and female, because of her appearance. Due to the fact that she wears a helmet and a full black bodysuit. That is as far as on characteristics as we know. We have talked with the alpha of the Crimson Wolfpack of which she is a part of. He said even he knows little about her and, what he does know he will take to his grave. But he did tell us that she is absolutely loyal to him, and will do anything to protect the Crimson Wolf pack and because of this. she will protect America due to the fact that most if not all, of the crimson Wolfpack are American citizens. Once again we do not know who she is or if she is a she. All we know is that she is a crimson freelancer. Who has no problem helping America make the world a cleaner place. [Personal note of the person who wrote this. Please for the love of God, don't piss this lady off for any and all of the reasons above. ] So in conclusion she's an freelancing Assassin who will do anything for money. As long as it does not break her moral code. She is an ally the U.S. should try and keep an so. the sound of a door slamming breaks Zero's concentration on the document before her. She leans back on the couch to see her wife. Sapphire a beautiful gray wolf. stomping in to the living room with the look of anger and frustration on her face. Zero knows something's up, so She asked a simple question. "what's wrong" Which she then realizes was a mistake. "what's wrong I'll tell you what's wrong every goddamn day. I get hit on by at least three males. asking me out on a date, even though they see the ring on my finger. And I have big ass sign on my door that says yes I'm a lesbian. And they should know better. especially the wolves who I know for a fact can smell your mark on me." Zero formulates a simple but hopefully effective plan. "look don't let them get to you. They're probably doing it because their wives. won't let them have any fun anymore, and they know you're taken. So they can't get in trouble for it but. if they really annoy you that much. I can always kill them for you." Sapphire looks lovingly into Zero's eyes. Zero See's sapphires eyes go from loving to lustful. "You know I love it when you talk about killing people for me. It makes me feel safe and excited." And just about as things start getting heated. The door opens and their daughter. Carolina a young gray wolf walks in looking lovestruck. Her tail wagging behind her. Zero being the kind of mammal she is bluntly asked. "What happened" Once again two words she regrets saying, and like glass hitting concrete. Her daughters trance like state was shattered. "Whatever do you mean mother" Trying to play it off like nothing happened. "Oh no you don't you don't get to come in looking like that. And play it off like nothing is going on. so tell me the truth or I'm cooking dinner instead of sapphire." At this her daughter and wife visibly paled. Her daughter finally concedes in fear of her mother's cooking. While sapphires cooking was phenomenal. zero could use some practice. "so you know how I told you about with the two girls at school I liked." At this zero and Sapphire nod their head's "So today while walking to another class I overheard them arguing about who was going to date me and why they were better. So I walked over to them and asked them both out on a date at the same time. The shock on their faces was priceless. When they finally regain their composure they asked me if I was serious. I told them that I had no problem, with being in a relationship with both of them. she continues to ramble on. about how she would win both of their love for her, and how cool it was and where they we go on a date." Zero continue to listen to her daughter. With a smile on her face enjoying the most peaceful, and what she believed to be the best part of her life. Being a mother and being able to give her daughter advice. _line break_Later on as the day is winding down. The whole family is sitting down in the living room. Which means her son is there. Carolina's twin brother Washington or wolf for short. He notices what seems to be a government document. Lying on the coffee table he picks it up. looking to his mother ask her what it is. Zero replies "That's just the small amount of information. That the U.S. government has been able to obtain on me. Go ahead and read it if you want to it's not too long. And just like that other day in the Grimmrly household comes to an end. _line break_ [Author's note] another story to go into the book. I hope you all enjoy it. now why do not openly support being gay or lesbian. I'm not entirely against it either. I consider myself a neutral person when it comes to this. I'm not against nor am I for, but I'm okay with it I just don't like people pushing their ideas on me. This is has been another installment of the wolves of the Crimson Wolfpack —sincerely kokugatsu—


	3. Pamphlet that changed my life

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Computer power cycle starts the sound of the fan humming filled the room the buzz of electricity flowing can be heard as the monitor comes to life, setting my coffee down next to the keyboard, taking my seat and opening the word program sipping my coffee and wondering how to put something so life changing into words on a page?

My name is Mason Reed Smith, I am a red fox and this is how I came to work for Crimson Freelance Company Everything started when after my father kicked me out of the house at 18 and with nowhere left to go I joined the Army.

After graduating Basic training and AIT (Advanced Individual Training) earning my MOS (Military Occupational Specialty)

from there I was sent to Fort. Benning for RIP (Ranger Indoctrination Program Shortly after graduating Ranger school I began my first deployment in to Operation Desert Storm.

Taking a deep breath, exhaling as my fingers slide off of the keyboard "god this next part is hard to put in to words" moving my hand back onto the keyboard taking another deep breath and began to wright the most traumatic event in my life to date

The mission was to take down a small enemy stronghold,  
in and out, quick and easy,  
Simple. A lesson well learned, nothing in war, nothing in life was or will ever be Simple. There were more hostile than expected.  
Far more than expected.  
Mick was the first to go, shot in the head with a 308 round an LMG got our squad leader,  
and a grenade took Jones and Walker. It took everything my best friend Jackson (a gray wolf) and I had to stay alive until the Calvary arrived.  
After Jackson and I were medevac out,  
we were medically discharged. Jackson's family was kind enough to take me for a little while until I could get on my own two feet I searched for a year and half.  
And still could not find a good paying job that could fit my distinct skill set, let alone one that wanted to hire some shady fox or a broken veteran, especially not someone who was both.  
Easy to say that my job prospects were narrow if not near nonexistent.  
For the time being I worked at a local shady taco shack,  
until I could find something better, this lead me to walking down a nearly deserted street on my lunch break two weeks pasted my 24th birthday.

A voice calling my name form the doorway breaks my concentration as I look away from the screen and to the beautiful love of my life standing there perfect timing as she always seem to have "Are you going to be done anytime soon babe?"  
"No sorry hon I'm just now getting to the good part"  
"what good part?"  
"You know the part where I met a smoking hot vixen"  
laughter bubbling for my chest at the blank look on her face.  
"Smoking hot? Do I need to be worried?"  
she said hips and tail swing from side to side as she crosses the room and leans over the back of my chair to wrap her arms around my shoulders nuzzling the side of my head leaning in to her embrace with a sigh replying quietly "No, pretty sure she's been married 15 odd years with like 3 kids"  
"oh that sounds just terrible, hate to have that life"  
"I know right, like I just can't even" doing a poor impression of a valley girl Her face backing in to a grin, as she braces herself heavily against me laughing loudly in my ear until she is breathless "Are you done yet?" one eyebrow raised incredulously.  
Taking a minute to catch her breath to reply a small smile still on her lips "Okay I'm good now, I'm going check on the kids and go to bed. You should to, but don't forget to lock the doors before you do"  
leaning up a little to kiss her cheek. "I'll try to be up soon hon"  
her arms slipping from their hold of my shoulders and she sashay out of the room. My fingers move to the keyboard my eyes rise to the screen

"HEY WAIT!." The voice calling to me belonged to that chick.  
And by that chick I mean one of the regulars at the shady shack.  
The one that like to order and then sit in one of the corners and then proceeded to stare at me for the past week and a half, because that not creepy or anything. The artic fox couldn't have been more than 22 years old. And against my better nature I stopped. And this is where I would be formally introduced to Miss Claire Parker.  
A representative of Crimson Freelancing Company who said that she had talked to my coworkers and said that she had an offer that she knew I would be interested in, handing me a pamphlet and saying that we should talk tomorrow, over my lunch break even if it wasn't to talk business.  
And after I look over the pamphlet, the next day we talk over lunch at my favorite Italian restaurant.  
And in the fallowing days we set interviews through their open recruitment, for both Jackson and myself.  
Reassured by their antidiscrimination policies and their initiative to hire veterans paperwork was sent in, test were taken and not 2 months later both Jackson and I were members of this amazing family and company.  
I've been with the company for 16 year and they are some of the best years of my life. If you are a veteran or have combat experience and are looking for a job then The Crimson Freelance Company might be right for you.  
We stand by our motto. No one gets left behind.

Saving the file to send in tomorrow, turning off the computer getting up and rolling my back hearing all of the pop and cracks of my age and life of back damaging experiences, but mostly my need to replace my office chair, tuning off the light and locking the doors before heading up the stairs, checking on all three of my beautiful children one by one before going to cuddle up to my wife of 15 years. Thankful for every minute of every day I get to spend with them. My sweet wife my smart mouthed 13 year old daughter my brattish 10 year old son and my 8 year old baby girl I don't know what to deserve them but god am I ever thankful for them

THE END

OR IS IT MWAHAHAHAHAH Author note I won't be updating often because life. But I now have an editor so Quality? Tell me what you think. And have a good day. Who knows what might come next.  
Fun Facts of Foxes. Female are the ones to make the advances in their mating habits and rituals.  
Editor note. Hi I am NoHonorInBlood, and am going be editing all of kokugatsu's stories, and although I don't have any of my own as of yet, I do intend to start polishing soon. All forms of criticism are welcome because feedback helps us improve, so we do hope that you will leave a review, we would really appreciate it. 


	4. sorry to everyone who has been reading

So it's been awhile since I last updated any of my story's, and I'm sorry.

So what have I been doing? Well I've been working on something that is nothing like what I thought it would be.

Project guns and ships. Now that name has a different meaning.

No longer is it a swashbuckling adventure, but a story about a small group of Freelancers on a adventure in another world, a world of magic and fantasy.

I think gun's is still obvious, but ship's is our kind of ship, the shipping kind of ship!

So I don't know when I'll get a story updated on here, as the majority of my free time is going to Project guns and ships, but I will try to update my story's if I get time or am struck by a hord of plot bunnies.

Once more I am very sorry for the unannounced disappearing act. I'll try to make up for in the next few days I think I might be able to make a chapter for Still worth fighting for broken world.

No promises though I might get slammed again with more work.


End file.
